


Our Little Secret

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: A special secret series [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Naegi Komaru, Trans Naegi Makoto, nice fluff!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Miichi had been acting differently.Makoto didn’t know how he knew, but…he just knew. It was an odd feeling of wrongness in his gut whenever his brother smiled or laughed or bowed. He was stiff, uncomfortable, and he’d wince everytime someone said his name.As it turns out, Naegi Miichi never existed, but Naegi Komaru did instead.Or:Two siblings wish they could've switched bodies.
Relationships: Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto
Series: A special secret series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078301
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> The title sounds kinky. I promise its not.
> 
> Kiyori is Makoto's deadname, Miichi is Komaru's!

Miichi had been acting differently.

Makoto didn’t know how he knew, but…he just  _ knew _ . It was an odd feeling of wrongness in his gut whenever his brother smiled or laughed or bowed. He was stiff, uncomfortable, and he’d wince everytime someone said his name. He was acting meeker, too. Miichi had never,  _ ever _ been strong -then again, Makoto couldn't judge without being a hypocrite,- but now he jumped at the smallest things, cried out at shadows, and cowarded under their parents’ harsh looks. He tried to make his voice higher and softer, and he had been growing his hair out, too. Their mother didn't like it and threatened to cut it before Miichi (with Makoto’s help) convinced her he was growing it out for charity.

But Makoto had a feeling…maybe…

“Onee-chan?” Miichi knocked on Makoto’s door, pushing it open. “Kiyori? Are you busy?”

Makoto bit his tongue, trying to ignore the sour feeling that curled in his stomach and pushed his  ~~ stupid, ugly, long, girl ~~ hair under his hood before turning to Miichi.

“Ah, no, I’m not busy. What is it?” He turned around, pushing his unfinished homework aside. Miichi closed the door and sat down on Makoto’s bed.

“Um...well…” Miichi stared at his shoes. “I think…somethings wrong with me.”

Makoto blinked. “...huh? What do you mean?”

“I think I'm broken.” Miichi mumbled. “Cause- well- I…”

“Take your time.” Makoto smiled encouragingly. “I’ll try to help you.”

“I… don't want to be a boy.” Miichi fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “I want to be a girl. But I-I know I can't but, it just really hurts when I’m a boy. Like- every time you say my name or...or call me onii-chan or when my friends call me Naegi-kun it feels really…bad.”

“It…hurts? Like how?’

“I don't know it's just like- daggers. Stabbing me. Hard.” Miichi motioned a stabbing motion and looked up at Makoto with tears in his- her eyes. “I don't want it to hurt…” 

Makoto’s eyes widened. That hit… close to home.

“Well…have you picked out a name?” 

“Yeah. I… I think I like Komaru.” Mii- Komaru smiled softly, sniffing and wiping her eyes. “You… don't think I'm broken? Or weird?”

“No!” Makoto rushed up to knock over his br- sister in a hug. “Oh god, no! Mii- Komaru you’re not broken at all!” 

“Ack-!” Komaru stiffened before hugging him back. “Ahaha...well….that's good. Thank you, Kiyor-”

“Ah, uh, wait.” Makoto pulled back from the hug, sitting next to Komaru and his bed. “Before you… say that. Um, I think I’ve been feeling the same way. But like, reversed.”

Komaru tilted her head. “Reverse? You think you’re a boy.”

Makoto nodded. “Uh- yeah. Um, and my name is Makoto.”

Komaru tilted her head and blinked. “Makoto….Makoto. It's perfect! Oh wait-” She started tracing it out on the palm of her hand. “Ma….Ko….To..!”

“Uh, what are you doing?” Makoto laughed a little, feeling the pinpricks of happy tears in his eyes as she spelled out his name.

“My friend Yuta taught me at school! If you wanna memorize someone's name really fast, you write it on the palm of your hand!” She kept tracing the characters on her hand for another moment. 

“Oh, I think Hina mentioned something like that too once.” Makoto laughed. “...oh.”

“What is it?” Komaru asked.

“I just realized…I need to come out to my entire class.” The smile quickly fell from his face.

“Oh...me too…” Komaru dropped her hands. “...well…we don't need to come out all at once right? We can just- tell a few people at a time, right?”

“Yeah. I think that's okay.” Makoto nodded, still stressed about his friend’s reactions. 

“Well then-” Komaru stood up, “-lets start right now!”

“...huh?”

“Well we...should reintroduce ourselves! To each other! To practice!” Komaru grinned. “I can go first.”

“Well, okay, go ahead.” Makoto smiled and stood up to face her.

“Um…uh, h-hello! My name is Naegi Komaru! It's nice to meet you!” She stuck her hand out to her brother, an embarrassed blush on her face.

“And ah, my name is Naegi Makoto! It's nice to meet you, too.” He broke into a grin, shaking Komaru’s hand. They stood grinning happily at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter, happy tears thrown into the mix. 

“Thank you, one- onii-chan.” Komaru said softly, dropping her hand from her brother’s. 

“No, thank you Komaru.” Makoto smiled, dropping his as well. “That wasn't so scary, was it?”

“No I...I guess not.” She shrugged, putting a finger to her cheek. “Now we...have to tell mom and dad don't we.”

Makoto’s smile disappeared again and he bit his tongue. “Well… we don't have to tell them  _ now _ .”

“I guess not.” Komaru nodded, holding her hand up with her pinky extended. “It can be our little secret for now!”

“Yup.” Makoto smiled, locking his pinky with hers. “Our little secret.” 


End file.
